1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate generally to an imaging apparatus. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to an imaging apparatus capable of generating and storing an image, and reproducing the stored image.
2. Description of the Related Art
The remarkable developments in the field of digital technology were incorporated into various electronic devices, to provide more diverse content. The electronic devices have data storage devices that are sufficient to store the diverse content.
The widespread use of electronic devices, in particular digital cameras and/or digital camcorders, require a storage medium to contain a vast amount of image content. However, the increased convenience in terms of space compromises convenience in terms of time. That is, it takes a considerable amount of time for a user to search and edit the vast amount of content stored in the storage medium. Accordingly, the user has to use functions, such as fast playback, to find and select particular images.
As explained above, to store, delete, or reproduce scenes featuring a particular person, the user has to manipulate the device, and manually determine whether the particular person is captured in the images of a scene, and thus, experiences inconvenience. Therefore, an editing method is required to enables a user to easily edit the vast amount of data stored in an electronic device.